


Go Home To Sammy

by patrickinthetardisblueimpala05



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon - Freeform, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Hunger Games AU, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam, Kid Sam Winchester, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, graphic death, uriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickinthetardisblueimpala05/pseuds/patrickinthetardisblueimpala05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Readers (new or otherwise)- I am adding a second ending to this! If you thought the first ending was kinda fluffy, the second one should be better. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

I sucked in a breath. Don’t tear up. Be strong for Sammy. I walked to my family, off to the side. I looked down to Sammy’s little eyes.

“Please come home. Promise?” He said, tearing up.

“I will. I promise.” I knelt down and hugged him. I shouldn’t have promised. I don’t know what will happen. I stood up to face my parents.

“Take care of Sam.” I stared into the eyes of my father. We shook hands and I turned to my mother. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged me. 

“Come back to us, okay?” She whispered into my ear. I nodded and we let go. I turned to Ellen and Jo, our family friends. They had promised to watch over Sam if anything happened. Jo ran forward to hug me and I accepted her embrace as she whispered into my ear. 

“Promise you’ll come back?” I blinked back tears and nodded into her shoulder. We broke apart. Ellen came forward and gave a hug and stepped away.

“Hurry up over there!” A guard yelled. I turned to my family and friends, and said 

“I’ll see you when I come back.” And turned on my heel and left. Don’t look back. Be strong. I walked stiffly to the train car and was escorted by guards to a seat. I sat barely registering the red-headed girl across from me. We sat in silence, zooming towards the capitol.

 

“DEAN!” I sat bolt upright and lashed out at whatever woke me. I connected with something and opened my eyes to see Charlie laying on the ground. I scrambled out of my sleeping bag, shaking my head to rid myself of the flashback.

“Are you okay?” I leaned over her and helped her up.

“I’m fine. But we won’t be unless we move. The Leviathans are coming.” I scrambled and quietly packed my sleeping bag. Charlie met me and we started running in the opposite direction. The arena this  year was half forest and half tundra. I don’t know how they managed that, but they did. I preferred the forest half of the arena.  We ran for twenty minutes, then stopped to rest. We sat under a tree and drank our water. I heard a twig snap and looked to the left seeing nothing, but I turned my head to the right to see the Leviathans advancing, ten feet away. 

“Shit!” I grabbed Charlie’s arm and ran. Our brief reprieve from danger ended with a scream. Charlie collapsed, groaning. I skidded to a stop and looked to her leg. She had an arrow sticking out. 

“Dean. Run. I’m going to die. Just leave me. Go home to Sammy.” She panted, gasping for breath. 

“No. I’ll fight them off. Give me your knife.” She slide her dagger out of her belt and I pulled mine out. I stood up just in time for the Leviathans to stop a couple yards away. I stared into their leaders, Lucifer, eyes. 

“Where’s the rest of you? Abaddon, Crowley, and Uriel? Were they too scared to fight a sixteen year-old boy?” I laughed harshly, masking my fear and worry with cockyness. There’s only so much I can do. 

“You wish. Or should I say wished. You, and your friend over there are going to die today. Alastair, Castiel.” They advanced. I gripped my knives and saw Charlie crawl to a tree, trying to stay safe. Lucifer pointed Alastair to her direction. He ran towards her, pulling out an axe. I ran towards him and sunk my knife into his shoulder. He screamed and I had a moment of pleasure before something cracked down on my head. I fell to my knees, leaving one of my knives in Alastair’s shoulder and felt blood running down my scalp. A foot connected with my stomach and I fell over. No. I can’t go out like this. I lashed out, slicing Lucifer’s leg. He laughed and continued kicking, motioning for the other kid to come over. I turned to my side and lashed out again, barely missing the kids foot. Castiel, I think. I caught a glimpse of his face and he looked uncertain. I looked to my side and saw Charlie lying flat on her back with with Alastair perched on top of her. She was struggling to get away as he dragged the tip of his knife down her cheek, his bad arm hanging loosely at his side. I smiled briefly at that. Suddenly a fist grabbed my shirt and lifted me to my feet.

“It’s a shame, Winchester. You would have been a good addition to the team. One last chance, though.”He nodded to Alastair, who pulled Charlie roughly to her feet and dragged her over as she whimpered from pain. Alastair put his knife to her neck. I sucked in a breath. Oh God. 

“Join us or not. The wrong choice could end her life.” I met Charlie’s eyes.

“Don't do it Dean. I’m going to die anyway.” I nodded. She wasn't going to die today.

“I’ll join.” Charlie’s face fell. “No. . . .”

“Too bad.” Lucifer nodded to Alastair and he slashed Charlie’s neck unleashing a torrent of blood.

“No!” I elbowed Lucifer’s crotch and pushed away, kneeling at Charlie’s limp form, still gushing blood. I put my hands on her throat, trying to keep the blood in. I looked up, meeting Castiel’s eyes. He looked shocked and stood frozen. 

“Why don’t you help me, dammit!” I yelled at him. I looked back down to Charlie’s twitching form. I felt her slowly stop moving, the last trickle of blood coming out around my fingers. A cannon went off. 

“No. . .” I lifted my blood-soaked hands from her body and stared at them. I then registered snickering from behind me. I began seething in anger. I lifted my hand to my eyes and dragged it across my face, as if I was putting on warpaint.

“You sons of bitches!” I stood and turned to them. I snatched my knife from the ground and attacked. I slashed across Alastair’s neck, giving him the same fate as Charlie. Lucifer attacked from behind, as Alastair collapsed, gurgling. Lucifer pinned my arms to my sides and forced me to drop my knife. He yelled at Castiel to incapacitate me. Castiel came forward and punched my gut. It winded me. I whipped my head back, trying to connect with Lucifer’s nose, but missed. He kneed me in the groin and I collapsed. God, the pain was blinding. They began kicking my sides and my head wound from earlier started bleeding again. I felt myself go limp and unconscious. Before I blacked out completely, a cannon went off. Did I die? I don’t know. I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be a joke and a look  
> Another line without a hook  
> I held you close as we both shook  
> For the last time,  
> Take a good hard look!
> 
> \- I'm Not Okay (I Promise)  
> by My Chemical Romance


	2. Part Two

What the hell? I blinked open my eyes to see someone dragging me. I opened them all the way and raised my head. I began trying to sit up, but my ribs burned. I decided to fake it and catch whoever it is off guard. Whoever it was dragged me to a stream and laid me out on the rocks. He then tried to remove my shirt and jacket. I decided to get him. I opened my eyes and sat up, ignoring the pain and grabbing a rock to serve as a weapon. The boy fell back.

“Don’t hurt me!” he yelled.

“What the hell do you want?” I demanded. Then I realized I was talking to Castiel. He started coming back.

“Don’t come any closer!” I raised my rock.

“Okay, okay. I’m not trying to hurt you. Here, take my knife, Just let me fix your ribs.” He offered a dagger to me.

I looked into his eyes.

“Why should I trust you?” He looked sad, almost like he expected that.

“Because I wanted to save her.” He looked down to the ground. I didn’t know what he was talking about, then it hit me. Charlie. He wanted to save Charlie. And I accepted it. I put down my rock. He then crawled back to his spot next to me.

“All right. I need to take off your jacket and shirt, okay?” He made to do it, but I stopped him.

“I can do myself.” I snapped. I slipped off my jacket and then raised my arms slightly to pull off my shirt, groaning as I did. Damn, it hurt. He nodded and began rinsing the bloody shirt in the stream. I realized with a jolt that he was washing off Charlie’s blood. He rinsed off my jacket as well. He laid the shirt and jacket out to dry, then pulled out another shirt. It had blood drenching the front of it. He began washing it as well.

“Who’s shirt is that?” Castiel gulped.

“Alastair’s.” I nodded. That bastard deserved the end he’d gotten. He finished washing it and laid it out to dry. The grey of the shirt now had a pink tinge. We waited in silence for a few minutes, while the shirts dried. He then took Alastair’s shirt and began ripping it into long strips. He motioned for me to come closer and I scooted over.

“Can you raise your arms?” I nodded. Of course I can. What kind of invalid does he think I am? I raised my arms and realized what he meant. My ribs ached and groaned and breathing hurt even more. I forced myself to stay calm. Castiel began wrapping the strips of T-shirt around my torso, starting at the middle and continued up. Soon, the blue and purple and green bruises were covered with pinkish-white material.

“You can lower your arms now.” I did and nearly groaned from relief. He stood up.

“I’m going to bandage your head. You’ve got a nasty head wound and probably a concussion.” I listened intently. A concussion? Crap. Now I’m going to be disoriented. He began wrapping my head in the strips. He finished and leaned over to the water and began washing his hands.

“So, how, and why, did you get away from the Leviathans to bandage me up?” I asked, wondering whether or not he’d give me an answer.

“Leviathans? Oh, is that what you call Lucifer and his gang?” I nodded.

“Well, I know Abaddon and she knows that I know first aid, so she volunteered me for the group. Whenever they beat someone up, I always try and return to the scene so I can save them. You’re the third person I’ve done this for.” I nodded in agreement.

“Okay. How long until they notice you’re gone?” He finished washing his hands and sat next to me. I vaguely remembered the dagger lying on the ground next to me, but decided he wasn’t a threat.

“Actually, I was wondering if I could come with you.” I must of looked surprised, because he laughed at my expression. “I know, crazy idea. I just want to stick with you, because you look like a strong guy and I want to keep your bandages clean.” He looked at me hopefully. I sighed.

“I’m in charge, okay?” He nodded enthusiastically. I smiled.

“Let’s get moving.” He nodded. I pulled on my, now dry, shirt and jacket and stood up. I gave him his dagger back, and realized that I didn’t have a weapon. Castiel offered his dagger.

“You’re the better fighter.” he insisted. I accepted it. We trudged through the woods, trying to find the tree that Charlie and I left our stuff under. Charlie. I’m so sorry Charlie. We found the spot of the fight, both Alastair’s and Charlie’s bodies gone. My knife lay in the grass and our supplies were a few yards away, still under the tree. We gathered them and began walking again. We trudged through the forest, as the sky reached nightfall. We settled under another tree, deciding against a fire. I pulled out my sleeping bag and offered Charlie’s old sleeping bag to Castiel.

“No, I couldn’t. I stood by and watched her die.” He looked sadly to me. I bit back the painful memory.

“She’d prefer it got used.” I insisted. He nodded and accepted. He shimmied into it and we lay in silence.

“Where are you from?” I broke the silence.

“Um, District 10. You?” Castiel asked.

“12. Any family?”

“Just my A-hole dad. He’s away a lot. You?”

“Uh, my little brother Sammy and my parents.” I immediately felt bad. I had people I wanted to get back to. I also wanted to keep my anonymity.

“Okay.” We continued staring at the night sky through the branches.

“Can I call you Cas?” I asked.

“Yeah. Everyone else does.” I nodded. He drifted to sleep. I stayed awake, listening to the anthem and watching faces go up in the sky. Uriel, from the leviathans, and 4 other kids that I didn’t know or care to remember had died today. The only kids remaining are Lucifer, Abaddon, Crowley, Cas, me, and two girls named Ruby and Bella. I rolled over, trying to go to sleep. What about Cas though? I can’t kill him. We’ve formed an alliance. Sort of. Maybe somebody else will kill him. Go to sleep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is but a dream for the dead  
> And well I, I won't go down by myself  
> But I'll go down with my friends
> 
> \- You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison  
> by My Chemical Romance


	3. Part Three

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to see Cas’s sleeping bag empty. I sat bolt upright. Crap. Where was he? Could a leviathan gotten him? Crap. 

“Cas?” I called out, barely a whisper. I tried again, louder. “Cas?” I crawled out of my sleeping bag. I stood and looked around. I glimpsed a dark jacket through the trees and froze. I watched the person move out of sight and knelt to pick up my knife from next to my bag. I crept towards where the person was and kept a lookout for any possible threats. I finally spotted the person and crouched behind a pine tree. Pine tree? I looked to my left. The tundra half of the arena was barely thirty feet away. I looked again for the person. They had disappeared. What? I straightened and walked past another pine tree. Suddenly a weight dropped onto my shoulders and my knees nearly buckled. 

“YAAHHH!!!” Someone screamed in my ear. They, I think a girl, clenched their legs around my neck and squeezed. It wasn’t a very effective choke hold but it stopped my breathing a little. I reached up and grabbed the girl’s waist and leaned over, forcing her off. She spilled out onto the ground, her brown hair flying everywhere. I gasped for breath as the girl brushed her hair to the side and leapt to her feet. I staggered backwards and pulled out my knife. She had assumed a fighting stance, although I wasn’t sure how she’d defend herself. I decided to talk.

“Um, hey. I was wondering if we could just walk away from this. I don’t want to hurt you. Ruby, right?” She nodded, but didn’t drop her fists. 

“Um, okay. Can we walk away from this? And, have you seen a kid with black hair walking around here?” She shook her head and lunged. Off guard, I slashed wildly and connected with her her arm, creating a good sized gash. 

“Fine. I offered you a chance out, got it?” I gripped my knife and lunged. She dodged and feinted to the left. I caught on and slashed to the right, connecting with her side and ripped through. She stumbled back, hands on her wound, almost trying to keep the blood in. 

“I can walk away, or we can continue.” She growled and lunged again, blood soaked hands in the air like claws. Her nails raked across my face before I stabbed her stomach. Everything seemed to stop. She gasped and was held still by my knife embedded in her gut. I could feel warm, sticky blood wash over my arm as I put my hand on her shoulder and slid her off. I heard a thud as she hit the ground, gasping for breath. She lay on the ground, gasping and convulsing as blood spurted from the stomach wound. I collapsed to my knees, adrenaline fading and the pain from her finger marks across my face, re-opened head wound, and ribs returning. 

“Dean!” I heard Cas’s voice. I turned my head towards the sound, watching him race past me and kneeled next to Ruby. 

“Hey. Hey. Stay awake. You’re going to be fine.” His voice was deadly calm as he lightly slapped her cheek and surveyed her wounds. 

“Oh God.” He murmured as his eyes landed on the stomach wound. He moved towards her stomach and pressed his hands atop it, trying desperately to keep the blood in. He looked up to me and I watched his eyes fill with fear when he spotted my blood soaked hand and knife. 

“Dean… How could you?” He asked fearfully.

“She- she attacked me. I gave her a chance to stop, but she didn’t. I’m sorry.” My voice faded out as Cas looked back to Ruby’s face. I realized my words didn’t matter or make a difference. I looked to Ruby’s face. She let out a final death rattle and stopped gurgling, her eyes wide open, life leaving them. Castiel raised his hand and closed her eyes. He removed the girl’s arms from her stomach, crossing them over her chest creating a bloody X and giving her an almost peaceful look, as if there wasn’t blood still dripping out of her various wounds. I watched the last drips of crimson blood trickle out as Castiel stood. He walked stiffly to me, still kneeling. 

“Come on. Let’s get cleaned up and change your bandages.” I grabbed his bloody hand with mine. With a gulp, I realized they were bloody for different reasons. My hands were bloody for killing her, while Castiel’s hands were bloody for trying to save her. I slowly came back to reality as Cas lead me to our campsite, and then to the stream bank. I sat numbly by the water as Cas washed his bloody hands, letting the pink-ish water flow by. I raised my arms and took off my jacket and shirt and gave them to him so he could wash it. He laid them out to dry in the sun, and began unwrapping my bandages. What does Cas think? What do my parents think? What does Sammy think? There’s no way they didn’t see that. The gamemakers show every bloody thing that happens.  
I dully watched him wash my bandages and lay them out as well. I looked down to my chest, seeing slightly faded purple and blue and green bruises. I looked to my right arm and saw it covered in dried blood up to the elbow. I barely registered it and moved on. I looked up to Castiel. He was laying on his back on the ground, tears in his eyes. 

“Cas?” I asked, suddenly worried about my ally. 

“I saved her Dean. She was one of the two I saved before you. I saved her. I saved her and you killed her!” His voice rose, then cracked on the last word. A tear went down his cheek. 

“I- I’m sorry Cas.” I whispered.

“She could barely see,” He continued as if I hadn’t spoke. “Lucifer had slashed across her face, permanently blinding on eye and making her half-blind in the other. She was almost blind, Dean. I barely saved her.” He put his head in his hands. I sat, unsure what to do. He had saved her and I had killed her. How could I? I didn’t know. I didn’t know. I didn’t know! I sat frozen as my head split in two and begin arguing against either side. 

We could have let live!

No, we couldn’t have! She was going to kill us!

We could have run away and found Cas! 

No, we had to stop her! I put my hands on my ears, trying to silence them. They grew louder. I begin yelling as loud as I could, trying to make them shut up. My yell turned into a scream and the voices faded out. I was panting. I vaguely heard someone talking to me. I removed my hands from my ears, afraid the voices would start again. They didn’t. 

“Dean? Are you okay?” I looked up to Cas’s blue eyes and tried to smile. Instead, I grimaced. Cas’s frown deepened. “No. you’re not. Come to the water.” He stood and I followed suite. He sat me down next to the bank and began washing my bloody arm. I sat still and let him work. I didn’t think that talking would help. He began washing my chest, then washed my face. I had forgotten about the claw marks across it. He asked me to raise my arms and I did. He wrapped the bandages around and around and around. I didn’t lower my arms, so he gently pushed them down. 

“Dean. Can you lie down next to the water?” I moved into the position he asked, feeling all the pebbles and rocks on my back. He began washing my hair, explaining that my head wound had reopened. I got up in a sitting position and brushed pebbles from my back. He wrapped a bandage around my head. I heard a steady beeping. 

“Please don’t tell me that’s in my head.” I said to Cas. He looked up excited. A small container with a parachute attached was floating down from above us. He jumped up and grabbed it. He opened it and exclaimed happily,

“Medicine! Pain killers, in fact!’’ He sat down next to me. “Here, take some.” He opened the little pill bottle and gave me two. I swallowed them dry and felt immediate relief. The aching in my ribs and stinging in my face left immediately. Cas pocketed the painkillers and went about happily bandaging my head. He tossed me my shirt, I caught it and pulled it on. I smiled slightly at Castiel’s joy of receiving a tiny bottle of painkillers. I stood, grabbed my jacket, and we walked back to camp.

That night we moved camp. As we fell asleep, the anthem played, Ruby’s face was shown on the night sky, then disappeared. I fell asleep fitfully, expecting the nightmare that came. 

Run run run run run run run run they’ll get me run run run run RUN Growling came from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing nothing, then three demon forms came into shape. It looked like three dogs, but they seemed to have wisps of smoke coming off their bodies and glowing red eyes. I turned forward again and nearly smacked into a wall. I looked to either side, seeing the wall stretch for miles in the black abyss of the dream. 

“Help! Cas! Anybody!” I screamed and began panting, winded from running. The three hellhounds were circling at the edge of my vision. I heard their growling. 

“Cas! Cas…” I spotted him, facing away from me midway between myself and the dogs. I ran to him.

“Cas!” I rolled his body towards me, his arm flopping to the side and his head rolling. I covered my mouth to keep from vomiting. He had claw marks disfiguring his face and one of his eyes had been gouged out, leaving a black hole. His neck- Oh, God his neck- was nearly cut from his body, his spine almost completely visible. His chest was covered in claw marks, completely destroying his shirt and jacket. His stomach was sliced open, his intestines almost spilling out. I closed my eyes and leaned in towards his body. I felt tear slip down my cheek. Why was I crying? I’m going to have to leave him behind anyway. He’s going to have to die. I raised my hand and wiped away the tear. I’m Dean fucking Winchester. I don’t cry. I opened my eyes and gasped. Cas had disappeared and Sammy lay in front of me. His neck was intact, but he had the same claw marks up his chest. 

“Sammy?” I reached my hand to his cheek, but was afraid to touch to touch him. 

“Dean?” He croaked. A sob escaped my lips. 

“Sammy. Come on, I need to take you to Cas. He fixes people.” I stood and extended my arms to him, wanting to pick him up as I did at home. I had forgotten that this was a dream. Sam looked at me blankly.

“But you killed him Dean.” I blanched.

“What?” I dropped my arms to my sides. “What did you say, Sammy?” His eyes turned pitch black and he raised to his feet. 

“You killed him Dean. You killed Castiel. Look at your hands.” I looked down to my hands and they had claws. I had dried blood under my fingernails and coating my lower arms. 

“No… I didn’t kill him. How could I?” My knees were weak as I stared at my hands. Sam laughed harshly, all remnants of my brother gone. 

“Oh, but you did. Or at least, you will.” His voice was rough and deeper than any normal human being’s. 

“I would never do this!” I yelled at Sammy, no, the thing possessing Sammy. 

“Ah, but you already killed two people, one of them innocent as well. Why not one more?” 

“I didn’t mean to kill her. I didn’t mean to kill her!” I screamed, my voice cracking. I collapsed on the ground and put my head in my hands. It laughed. 

“I’ll see you soon Dean. In the meantime, I think you should save Cas.” I looked up and it had disappeared. I sighed in relief, and the hellhounds pounced.


	4. Part Four

I sat bolt upright and looked to my side, expecting Cas to be gone. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he wasn’t gone. I leaned over and shook him awake, even though it was barely dawn.

“What- why are you waking me?” He looked up to me with clear blue eyes.

“Because I figured we should be up in case the Leviathans come.” I didn’t want to tell him about my dream.

“Ugh. Fine.” He draped his arm across his eyes and groaned. I chuckled. That was exactly how I felt. I layed back down, draping my arm across my face as well, dropping my smile. I didn’t want to let on how much it had bothered me. I inhaled and held the breath. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten- A scream.

I started and looked to Cas.

“Did you hear that?” I whispered. He nodded, eyes wide with fear. I quietly slipped out of my sleeping bag and Cas followed suit. I grabbed my knife and crept towards the sound.

 

At the tree line, I motioned for Cas to stop. I peeked out slightly and invited Cas to join me.

“Ha! I don’t think she can swim!” Uriel yelled. The Leviathans were standing on a rock, overlooking the river. Even though the river was barely ten feet across from bank to bank, a girl was still flailing in the water.

“Help me-” she gasped, “-please!” She went under. I heard Cas gasp and threw my arm in front of him. I turned my back to the laughing Leviathans and faced him.

“No!” I hissed, “They’ll see you! We’ll be done for.”  
“Dean, no, I have to help her, I have to save her!” He hissed in my face.

“Why? You already saved me and that other person and-” I decided against saying Ruby’s name. “Anyway, why do you have such an obsession with saving people? They are all going to die and you need to accept that!” I my voice rose. I hung my head. Cas put his hand on my shoulder.

“Because, Dean, my family is dead. My brother was killed in the games and my mother committed suicide. My dad is at work 24/7 and when he is home, I have to be out as much as possible. I’m sure you can guess why. I have to save as many people as I can, so I can die in peace, knowing I did my best. Help me do that.” I stared into his eyes. He looked determined. I nodded, and he let go of my shoulder. He turned back to the treeline. The leviathans were pushing each other around, joking and celebrating their latest kill. Castiel burst out of the treeline.

“Hey!” He yelled. The leviathans turned on him. Their clamor grew louder as they argued over who got to kill the traitor.

“Come and get me, you assbutts!” He shouted and I put my head in my hands. Assbutt? Really? Then I realized. He’s giving me time to rescue the girl. I waited. Castiel yelled various insults at them, until they got riled up and began chasing him. He sprinted pass me mouthing “Save her!” as he ran. I slid into the trees as Crowley, Lucifer, and Uriel ran past. Without registering that, I ran straight towards the water and jumped.

I swam to where the girl had been flailing, now only a semi-smooth surface. I grabbed a breath, and dived under.

I groped around in the darkness until I felt, hair, I think. I grabbed it and swam upwards. I broke the surface, raising my arm and bringing up the girl. I hooked her under my arm, swimming for shore. I lugged her on the beach and straightened her out. I had learned CPR before, but wasn’t quite sure how to do it. I put her arms to her side and opened her mouth. I pumped her chest, then put my mouth over hers and blew. I repeated the cycle. Once. Twice. Three times. I checked her pulse. Nothing. I started the fourth cycle.   
“Come on.” I whispered. “Come on. Live. For Cas.” As I placed my mouth over hers, I began thinking. Why do I care so much about this? Only one of us can live, and it can’t be him. He’s not going home to Sammy. He has no one to go home to, except for his deadbeat dad. I removed my mouth and sat back for a second. Why should I save her? I looked at her face. With a jolt I realized that I had been giving mouth-to-mouth to Abaddon. I scrambled away, wiping my face with my wet sleeve. Suddenly, Cas screamed my name.

“Dean! Help!” I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my knife from where I had dropped it. I ran as fast as I could, which wasn’t very fast as I was soaking wet. I threw off my jacket in desperation. I finally reached Cas, or rather, the circle of leviathans who were kicking him.

“Hey! You sons of bitches!” That got their attention. “I know you killed Abaddon, you sick bastards.” They snarled at me.

“Do you think we care?” Lucifer spoke, “We were bored and she was weak. All we want to do is win! Soon enough we’ll have to kill each other.” He glanced, blood-thirsty, at his companions. From behind them, Cas had a hand over his head and blood leaking through his fingers. My adrenaline started to fail. I had hoped that my cockyness woul take over, but it didn’t. Lucifer motioned for Crowley and Uriel to move forward. I gripped my knife tighter as Crowley and Uriel advanced. Lucifer stayed next to Castiel, kicking him in the nuts to keep him from getting up. I growled, attempting to intimidate my opponents. Uriel snorted, finding my attempt hilarious.

I lunged. I ducked Crowley’s blow, punching his gut. He doubled over and I spun around, attempting to stab Uriel. I missed and he grabbed my arm. He wrenched it backwards and I stifled a yell as my bones popped. As that was my knife arm, I swung with my left and connected with his jaw. His grip loosened and I wriggled out. I backed away, stretching out my arm and making sure it worked. It ached some, but worked. I watched as Crowley and Uriel collected themselves. They charged at me and I barely raised my knife as they crashed into me. I collided with the ground, my head whipping backwards and connecting, a jolt of pain raced through my body. While I was disoriented, Crowley ripped my knife out of my hand, throwing it to the side. He pinned down my arms. Uriel crouched over me.

“Aim away from the face.” I told him, my cockyness surfacing a second, He cracked a smile, then his fist collided with my jaw. He punched my nose and I heard the crack and felt the blood streaming down my face. I felt myself slowly blackout and thought, well, this is it. I’m going to die. I’m going to die, leaving Sammy to grow up and take care of the family and put his name in over and over and over for more food until his name is in over thirty times. I didn’t want to think of that, but I did. In my final moments, I thought of Sam in his own arena, fighting other kids and killing over and over and over again. Killing other kids over and over and over until he got killed-

Something inside me snapped. I had tunnel vision. All I could see was Uriel and Crowley beating the shit out of me and my goal of getting home. Home. Home to Sam. A new wave of adrenaline rushed through my body. I wrenched my arm out of Crowley’s grip and sent it flying into his face. He let go of my other arm as I sent my knee into Uriel’s crotch and punched his face. He fell backwards, one hand on his nose and the other on his balls. I stood up and turned to Crowley. He was in the process of standing up, so I kicked him in the ribs. He fell back to the ground and I kicked him again, this time hearing a crack.  I turned away, picking up my knife and facing Uriel. Without giving him a chance, I stabbed downwards. Between his shoulderblades, his back, his neck. I stabbed again and again. Blood sprayed my face and coated my arms, soaking my shirt. I stopped, breathing heavily, and turned to Crowley.

“Oh, God, your eyes. They’re black.” I raised my knife. “Just-just make it quick.” He whimpered. I did that much for him. I stabbed through his neck, as I had learned that that was the quickest way to kill a person. Lastly, I turned to Lucifer. My eyes drifted to Castiel, who was lying still with a broken nose. I didn’t know if he was breathing. Lucifer looked at me with apprehension.

“Well done. I guess your weak ass might actually survive this. Good luck saving your friend, however.” Lucifer knelt next to Castiel, pulling out a dagger. As I realized what he was about to do, I ran towards him, knife raised. He stabbed down to Cas’s stomach as I crashed into him. We rolled to the side, Lucifer’s head slamming into the ground. I stabbed, but he jerked his head out of the way. He rolled me onto my back, raising his fist, as his knife had stuck into Cas’s stomach. Before he could hit me, I jerked up and bit his ear. He screamed as I tore away part of it. His hand went to his ear, blood streaming through his fingers. I positioned my legs underneath him, and threw him off. He rolled to the side, his screaming slowly dieing. I stood, wiping my nose with my sleeve, and knelt over him.

“Let’s see how you like it, huh?” I brought down my knife with all my strength, straight through his stomach. He gasped. I twisted my knife in the wound and he groaned. I yanked it out, ripping something. He inhaled and exhaled sharply. A cannon boomed. I shuddered. Castiel. Cas. I stood and ran back to him, abandoning my knife. I ran towards him, tearing off my shirt. I skidded to stop next to him, bundling up my shirt.

“This is gonna hurt. Sorry.” I pulled Lucifer’s knife out of the wound, unleashing a new stream of blood. I pressed my shirt atop the wound, then realized Cas was conscious again.

“Hey, Cas. Stay with me. You need to live.” He looked at me.

“You’re covered in blood.” He noted. I looked at my arms. They had dried blood covering them to about the elbow, and my hands were caked and getting covered in fresh blood by the second from Cas’s wound.

“Heh. I suppose I am.” I locked my eyes on the more pressing issue. Cas’s eyes fluttered.

“No, no, no. Stay awake. You can’t die now.” Cas chuckled weakly.

“Well, you need to get back to Sam.” I stopped pressing for a second. Sammy. I need to get back to Sammy. Cas smiled.

“Yeah. I know you want to get back to him. Now let me die.” He put his hand on mine, gently pushing it away. I shook my head. He laughed, but it quickly turned into a cough. I resumed my pressing. I continued pressing, through a couple more protests from Cas. It became clear in a few minutes that it was useless. I removed my hands, but left the shirt on his wound. I moved closer to Cas’s head.

“Tell me, Dean. What’s Sam like?” I swallowed.

“Um, well, he has long brown hair. I want to cut it, but my mom thinks it’s cute and Sam just doesn’t want to cut it. So he grows it out. He always has his shirt untucked, even though mom and I always remind him to tuck it in. Um, oh God, I’m rambling.”

“No, no. Continue. Any funny stories?” Cas looked me in the eyes.

“Oh, yes. One time, he glued my hand to my hunting knife, so I got him back by putting itching powder in his underwear.” Cas chuckled. “And at another time, he-” I babbled on.I continued talking, barely registering the boom of the cannon. I talked on and on and on until the capitol helicopter arrived. I fell silent as the ladder descended and brought me up, proclaiming me as the winner of the Hunger Games.

 ~~ Weeks Later ~~

I stood facing the bathroom mirror, door locked, waiting for them to come. They had plagued me since I won the games. They remain in the back of my head, whispering and screaming into my brain. I gripped the sides of my sink as they began again. 

Why did you let Cas die? Just because you wanted to see Sammy again? Castiel was better than you. He tried to save people, while you killed them. You are selfish, Dean Winchester. A selfish person that killed, just so he could see his little brother. 

The voice was mocking now. 

Ha! Why don’t you kill yourself Dean? You deserve to die. You are no, good, worthless, and a killer. You deserve to die yourself. Go on, there’s a razor there. Kill yourself. Kill yourself. Kill yourself. Kill yourself! Kill yourself! Kill yourself! Kill yourself! Kill yourself! Kill yourself! The voice chanted, growing louder by the second. I put my hands over my ears, trying to drown them out. It didn’t. As the chant grew ever louder, I picked up the razor blade. I eyed it, seeing it as both freedom and doom. I pulled up my sleeve, exposing scars. I pulled the razor across my wrist, watching the thin line of blood appear. I pushed deeper. I had nothing to lose now. Sammy was gone, taken by disease, soon after I came back. Mom was depressed, dad was slowly dieing of black lung. I had nothing to lose. 

I removed the blade and pressed it in a new spot. I pressed deep, relishing in the pain. I removed the blade again, this time positioning it parallel to my arm. I dragged it up the vein, releasing blood. I switched hands, dragging the blade up my other vein. I dropped the bloody blade into the sink, collapsing to the ground, already weak. I layed down with my back against the ground. I looked to the side. 

“Hi Dean.” Castiel said. He was standing, shrouded with light. He had big black wings. “Coming to join me?” I nodded weakly. 

“Or are you coming to join me?” Sam stepped into the light. He had black eyes, and the light seemed to shy away from him. He beckoned. I looked to them both, slowly deciding. My brother, or my friend? I stood, and took Sammy’s hand. 

“Good choice Dean.” His voice was deeper than normal. He started walking forward, and I followed. It grew warmer. I looked behind me, looking past Castiel and into the bathroom. My body lay on the bathroom tiles, blood dripping from my arms. I looked forward again, meeting Sammy’s black eyes.

“I told you I’d see you again. We’re going to have a lot of fun together, Dean. You, me, and my dogs.” Sam spoke, then whistled. I heard growling. I let go of Sam’s hand and fell backwards as a huge black dog with red eyes jumped on my chest and started to scratch.

 


	5. (Second Ending)

My eyes drifted to Lucifer. He was standing in a defensive position, ready to fight. My eyes drifted to where Castiel was, only to find him gone. No matter. One less person to kill. I started walking towards Lucifer, my stride quickly morphing into a run. I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as I raised my knife. He started walk forward to meet me, but faltered. I struck. I leapt forward, slashing downwards. I connected with his arm, cutting straight through his flesh while dodging his other arm. He yelled and fell backwards, slamming against the ground. He laid with his back against the ground, screaming and blood spilling onto the rock. I knelt next to him and grabbed the shoulder that I had cut. He screamed in agony. I put my knife into my belt.

“Don’t like it that much, do you?” I squeezed. Blood spurted through my fingers as Lucifer’s eyes fluttered. 

“No, no, no. Don’t pass out. We haven’t had any fun yet.” I slapped his face and let go of his arm. I stood and moved to his legs, grabbing his feet. I dragged him over to a big rock outlook over the creek. 

“What are you doing?” He asked weakly. I leaned over and put a finger on his lips.

“Shhh. It’s a surprise.” I removed my finger and pulled out my knife from my belt and in one quick motion I stabbed it down into Lucifer’s hand. He screamed in agony. 

“Stay. Here.” I left my knife in his hand, and he continued screaming. I walked over to Uriel and Crowley, and removed both their shirts. I threw one over my shoulder and as I walked back I began tearing Uriel’s shirt into strips. I reached Lucifer and tore Crowley’s shirt into strips. I now had a small pile of bloody ropes. I tied half of the strips together and then tied the other half. I then knelt down and began tying Lucifer’s feet together. 

“Oh, God, what are you doing?” He looked at me in fear.

I smiled. 

“Can you swim, Lucifer?” He nodded as I moved up to his chest, bringing my second pile of rope along. I ripped my knife out of his hand and he released another scream of torment. I tied his hands together, one bleeding, one not. I began pushing him to the edge of the rock outlook. 

I reached the edge of the outlook and wedged my foot between his ribs and stomach. He was facing me, so he could watch me laugh as he fell. I carefully began pushing against his ribs, leaning him over the edge.

“See you in hell, Lucifer.” I looked into his eyes, and he spoke.

“Y- your eyes- they’re black.”  he stuttered. I laughed.

“Crappy last words. I expected better. Goodbye, Luci.” I pushed one last time and he fell over the edge, screaming the entire time. I heard a cacophony of sounds, mainly the breaking of bones. I looked over the edge. Right underneath the alcove was a clump of rocks, on top of which Lucifer landed on. I turned to the treeline, looking for my last victim. I spotted a face with messy black hair and ran towards it. Castiel disappeared from the treeline as I sped towards him, knife in hand. I broke through the treeline, crashing across the bushes and leaping over a fallen log. Cas stumbled in front of me, still a couple yards away. I was gaining quickly.

Castiel made a sharp turn in front of a tree, in the hopes I’d slam into it. Instead, I turned earlier and gained several feet. He looked behind in fear, and grew more terrified when he saw me gaining.  I followed him farther and farther, over logs and under them. He was slowing down. I felt energized and ready to kill. We broke through the treeline, onto a different area of rock then earlier. Castiel ran straight towards a little rock outlook that faced the other bank, barely five feet apart. He sped up, leaping across the gap. He landed heavily on the other side, yelling in pain as he landed on his ankle. He continued running, now with a limp.

I reached the edge. I skidded to a stop, cursing myself. You idiot. You can make it across a tiny five foot gap. I backtracked several feet, then ran and leapt. My foot connected with the edge of the cliff and it broke off. I scrambled to grab the edge. I grabbed ahold of the outlook, hooking my arm over it. I struggled, trying to get over the edge. Finding it no use, I tried something else. 

“Cas! Castiel! Help me!” I hung, gasping. I knew he couldn’t be too far away. I heard shuffling, and he looked over the edge.   
“Why should I help you?” he asked skeptically. 

“Because you’ll always regret it if you don’t.” I answered, knowing exactly what to say to manipulate him, forcing myself to look weak and scared. He sighed, extending his arm. I grabbed ahold of it and hauled myself up as he grunted from the pain in his ankle and my weight. I stood up, and shoved him over the edge. 

“Dean! What are you doing?!” he had grabbed the ledge, just like I had. I crouched in front of him. I looked him in the eyes.

“I’m winning.” in one swift motion, I pulled out my knife, stabbed his shoulder, and he fell, screaming until he hit the ground. I stood up, waiting for the helicopter, as they announced the winner, their tone of voice slightly terrified. 

 

As I stepped off the train platform, a smile light up my face. Sammy and my family were waiting, looking very uncomfortable. I walked towards the, arms stretched,  ready to receive Sam’s hug. I reached them, kneeling down. Sammy hid behind his mother’s legs. 

“Sammy?” I asked, reaching for him. He peeked out.

“No. You’re a monster. Not Dean. Black eyes.” he hid again.

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I am not that good of a writer, so I mainly do mash-ups between to fandoms. Please comment any suggestions for a fic, and I will try and write it. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> To be a joke and a look  
> Another line without a hook  
> I held you close as we both shook  
> For the last time,  
> Take a good hard look!
> 
> \- I'm Not Okay (I Promise)  
> by My Chemical Romance


End file.
